The Worst Episode of Bad Luck
by lammora
Summary: Kagome knew she had to learn to take care of herself. She knew that someday she would need it. She decides she must stand alone and fight, but what will she lose in the proces? The Jewel, her friends, her life? And how will she get back what she had?
1. My Fight

**Although I would like to but I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or anything connected to him, I never have and never will sad but true :(**

________________________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 1: My Fight 

Her heart raced faster with every second inching its way by. She looked around and all she could see was trees and the beast in front of her.

_Can I really do this?? I am such an idiot to thank that I could do this on my own._

The wind gusted through her deep black hair. The young girl could feel the energy pulsing in side of her. Was it rage or fear? Or maybe the will to fight? What ever it was, she had never felt it before. The intensity that surrounded her.

"Kagome ....!!" a voice echoed out from behind her.

_Sango?!?!?!?!_

"Stay back, keep every one back, this is my fight. I started it and I'm going to finish it!" her voice was stern. 

_What am i saying?? I have no clue if I can finish this or not._

Kagome drew back her bow. She tried to steady her hands but the fear rattled her like a leaf among the wind. She closed her eyes for a second but it felt like eternity.

Two more presents made them selves known from behind when their voices arose in whispers with her other companion. She opened her ears as wide as she could knowing that she won't be able to understand them but at lest she could feel their voices and hopefully feel a little more comfortable knowing that if she need them they would be there to protect her. But this time she didn't want their protection she want to do that her self. 

"Why is it you sit here and let her out there on her own?" the young monks voiced shook with worry and anger.

"Miroku she must do this on her own." Sango's voice sounded just as worried as the monks did but demanding.

_She has to do it. I must resist the urge to help her. She asked me to make sure that no one interfered with this. My honor as a worrier tells me to stay put, but my heart as a friend tells me to step in and help._

A growl came from be hind the two bystanders "I'm going to put an end to this." The hanyou was ready to pounce. 

"NO!! Inuyasha, Sango is correct. Kagome needs to do this with out us." The monks words hit the half-breed like a ton of bricks.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. He couldn't watch. _Why is she doing this? Why all the sudden does she think she has to fend for her self? I always protect her. Kagome let me protect you now._

The three stood in silence as the giant red demon approached Kagome . When the beast put his foot down rocks flew toward the group making them duck in reaction, But the rocks never even came close to them. That's when they realized that even if the wanted to step in and help her they couldn't. There was a barrier between them and her. It flickered as more rocks and such hit it. 

"NO!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as loud as he could," this can't be happening. How the hell can I protect her if I can't even get to her."

Miroku's eyes opened wide " where is it coming from?"

"Her," Sango's voice was almost a whisper but they both heard her.

An overwhelming feeling came over them all as they realized they could do nothing but watch in horror as they friend stood fending for her own life. A situation which none of them wanted to be in. They all knew in side that a day would come that they wouldn't be there for her but they didn't think it would be like this, right in front of their eyes as they watched in agony. 

"She's keeping us back, that's how much she wants this." Sango's eyes filled with tears. She wanted to run in and save her dear friend just as the others did but she couldn't.

The giant came even closer to Kagome the ground shook with his every step, but the miko stood her ground. As if he hit a wall the monster stopped. His eyes glowed blood red.

"I am Torno a demon of the fire now cower on your knees before me as I prepare to kill you," the beasts words echoed.

"I will not," the young girls voice was filled with anger.

_How dare he tell me to cower on my knees? I DON"T THINK SO!_

" I am not afraid of you." She tightened her grip on the string of her bow.

"Then.. SO BE IT," the monsters voice rumbled out.

With out but a second of warning the demon opened his mouth and a ball of flame five times the size of Kagome came welding out, engulfing her.

The smoke rolled stopping at the edge of the battle ground. The glow from the red flames that attacked the young miko still clearly visible. But the was no sound, just dead silence. 

The group of onlookers stood speechless as the sight they had just witnessed. They all shared the same thought but left it unspoken. 

_She's dead._

They hung their head paying their respects in silence. Then out of no where a brilliant purplish pink light flooded out over the whole land. The mourners heads each snapped up in unison. 

"What the hell?" Inuyasha blurted out as he tried to focus his demon eyes to see where the light was coming from, but not even his sight could pierce through the light.

With out warning the shield that stood in the way of the group faded away letting the smoke surround them. They stood motion less.

"This can't be good, for her to lose control of the barrier now may mean that she has lost control of herself or even... died." Miroku sounded as though he pushed the words out of his mouth ._ Oh how I pray that she has just been knocked out. My dear friend Kagome I my self am not ready to let go of you, and that makes me wonder about the others. _

"Shut up you stupid monk, there is now way she could be dead" Inuyasha sounded bitter. He knew deep down that she probably was dead and the light they saw was that of her soul leaving her body once again.

_I won't let her be dead. _He was fighting back tears now._ I need her. _His face went blank. _Did I just say that I ...need her. I do deep inside I do._

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he took off in the direction in which the battle took place. The rest of the company not far behind. 

By now the smoke had cleared and the light faded. Now they were able to see what had taken place. 

In front of them there were lumps of what must have been part of the demon that attacked. The group walked a little farther into the horrid seen when they all stopped for the same reason. There in front of them was an arrow stuck in what seemed to be the beast's heart. But where was the miko that let the arrow fly. The one who brought this demon down. 

As if they were told to they all looked ahead of them and there she stood with her back to them. They could see she was breathing deeply, her shoulders moving up and down heavily. She stood staring at her hand.

Inuyasha was the first to brake from the pack. He walked up to the fragile girl slowly."Kagome are you .... ok?" He sounded as sincere as he could, he wanted her to say yes so he could start in on his lecture about how she should have never done something so stupid on her own and that there was a reason why Miroku , Sango and himself were around , but the answer he wanted was not what he got.

"No.... I... I... I killed it, I wanted to kill it...." her voice was full of pain. She hated what she had done, she knew that if she didn't kill him he would kill her but still it was hard for her to understand how she could have done it. And more she wanted to understand why. Why did she need this so bad?

_I could have just let them take care of him even though I am the reason why he was here in the first place. I led him here. They told me to be quite because they knew something was close but no I had to make noise so it would come find me. Sango didn't want to help me in my task but she did cause of the friend that she is. Everyone called me weak earlier and I had to prove them wrong. I had to show them I was strong enough with out them. But now I know I am weak. I enjoyed what I did to me that's weak.._

"WHY!!!!!!!!" Kagome's voiced echoed so loud Inuyasha had to cover his sensitive ears. 

"Kagome you had no choice, you did what you had to do. Any of us would have don't the same." Miroku's voice was almost comforting.

"No, I had a choice and that was to do what you guys had told me to do, but instead I went off dragging Sango with me. I did it to ..... Truthfully I don't know why I did it." her eyes where fixed on the ground.

"Kagome you knew in side this is what you had to do, deep down inside this was what you needed to do. Don't you see? This battle was over before it started. You knew you could win and that confidence pulled those miko powers of yours to the surface. By doing this you opened up a whole new world for yourself." Sango's words brought Kagome's eyes up to hers. "We never had a chance to help you cause you put the barrier between up because you knew you didn't ..." Sango paused for a moment and then continued in a much softer tone," because you don't need us".

Some how those words hit every hard. Kagome always relied on them to save her when she need it. She love to be the damsel in distress, but now she no longer could play that role. Inuyasha unwilling to listen any more turned his back to his friends and walked a way.

_Yeah right, she don't need us any more, feh, that will be the day. Kagome is weak always has been, always will be that the way it is, the its suppose to be._ Inuyasha sound demanding , angry and pleading all at the same time. _I know what would happen if we weren't there she would get the shit beat out of her or even killed. Stupid wench. _

The other just stood there for a moment, wondering what it was that the hanyou was thinking. The battered young girl fell to her knees and started sobbing. Something told her that what had just happen to her would diffidently change the rest of her life. The others sat down with her and waited till she was ready to go. 

It was almost completely dark when they started back to the camp.

  


  


Ok this is my first fan fiction ever so please be at least half way nice with the reviews : ) I would like more helpful commentary then negative. 

As far the next chapter is concerned its done I just need to proof it and it hopefully will be up by the end of the week. 

Thank you. Lammora 


	2. The Hunting Truth

**Although I would like to but I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or anything connected to him, I never have and never will sad but true :( **

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: The Haunting Truth 

  


Inuyasha perched him self in near by tree and waited till the others came back to camp. He kept thinking to himself that Kagome could never just stop needing him. Or was it more he couldn't stop needing Kagome? The thought that rushed through his head made him even more enraged then he already was. 

  


It was completely dark when the fellowship finally made it back to camp. Each one took their place by the fire that already illuminated the night. No one broke the silence that itched at everyone's minds. And no one dare look to the hanyou in the tree top. 

Kagome stared at the fire only blinking when needed. So many thoughts ran through her head, she thought it just might burst. 

_Why did I have to do this? Why did I enjoy it? And more then anything why do I want to do it again? I think I have lost my mind. Yeah maybe that's it I have lost my mind. That is the only explanation for what has taken place. _But the harsh reality sent in. _No, there is something else going on inside me and I wish I knew what it was. _

  


Sango noticed the expressions on her friends face change and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She finally decided to brake the unbearable silence. "K.. Kagome. . are you ..ok?"

  


"Yeah I think so," Kagome whispered with out lifting up her head. "I...I think I'm going to go for a walk."

  


"Would you like some company?" Sango knew she shouldn't let her friend go off alone in what condition she was in. 

  


"No, I think I need to be alone, and I mean ALONE!!!" Everyone knew who her comment was directed toward, the half-breed who set poised in his tree staring in to space.

The young miko went on her way and before long she disappeared into the dark.

  


"Should one of us fallow her?" Miroku was as concerned about her as the demon slayer that sat next to him.

  


"No, we stay." Sango continued to gaze at the fire.

  


Before the twosome had realized it, Inuyasha was on his way after Kagome. The monk though of speaking up but decided that it was better if he kept his opinions to himself. He knew no matter what he would say the hanyou would still go.

  


  


Inuyasha fallow close behind Kagome but trying to stay as quiet as possible. He didn't want her to know he was there, not yet. Finally after about ten minutes or so she stopped and took a seat next to a stream. And sure enough the half-demon took his place next to her.

  


" I said I wanted to be alone, that means BY MY SEEEEELLLLLLFFFFF!!!!!"

Kagome's voices echoed.

  


"I couldn't let a stupid girl like you go off on your own, my luck you would get hurt or lost or something." Inuyasha tried to sound as mad and stern as he could but Kagome saw right through him.

  


"You where concerned about me weren't you?" Her voice was soft sounding almost as if she was trying to comfort him in some way.

  


"Yeah right, I just know that if something happens to you the others will blame it on me cause i am the one that is suppose to be by your side at all times, why can't you get that through your thick skull, I am suppose to be the one to kill the bad guys not you. I am suppose to be the one at the end of the day that has to worry about he had done, or why he had really done it not you." 

  


"Inuyasha you really are concerned about me aren't you?" a smile came to Kagome's face as she stared at her friend.

  


Inuyasha lowered his head and in a subdued toned answered," yes Kagome I am." His eyes rose to meet hers. " I am very concerned about you. What happened today wasn't suppose to ever happened. I seen the look on your face after everything and you where in such pain. All I wanted to do was hold you, but you made so mad all ......." He put his head down and for a split second it look as though he was going to cry."All I could do was walk away."

  


Tears started to flow out of Kagome's eyes. She could still feel the pain just as intense as it was earlier she wanted it to go away. She could understand how Inuyasha was so mad at her, she thought that everyone should be just the same.

  


"I am so sorry Inuyasha....I...I don't know why I did it I just had to." Her voice trailed off into no where. 

Inuyasha wanted more then any thing to stop her pain, to take it away," how can I help you??" you could hear his voice catching in the back of his throat hiding part of the worried tone.

  


"Hold me," she looked at him and made him feel as though he held the world.

  


Kagome closed her eyes and leaned in to Inuyasha's arms just as he opened them to her. Not but seconds later a horrid feeling came over Kagome as she realized she didn't feel the warmth as she had hope to find instead she found herself face down on the cold ground. _Was that a dream?_ She wondered in her mind. Then she turn around and realized Inuyasha was still seated and she had fallen straight through him.

  


Inuyasha jumped to his feet not fully comprehending what had just happened. He closed his eyes hoping that when he'd open them again the seen before him would be gone. But it wasn't. Kagome still lay on the ground shaking. 

  


"What ......... is going on?!" Her voice was filled with fear. 

  


The frightened young girl pulled herself up and with out warning the days events played out in her head in small spurts.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ flash back ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


"Kagome....!!" a voice came from behind her.

_Songo?!?!?!?! That's Sango's voice. I told her to stay away, she promised!_

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

"Why is it you sit here and let her out there on her own?"

_I hear other voices are they???? It is. Its Miroku and Inuyasha. There are all here if I need them. _

  


_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

  


"I am not afraid of you!" She could feel her voice. How strong it was.

"SO BE IT!" echoed in her mind in the demon's tone.

Then the flames. They were all around her she couldn't get away

_OH GODS IT BURNS!!!! _

She let go of the arrow. 

She could see her self on the ground and she could still fell what was happening to her.

_The pain oh the.....p a i n._

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Her friends where around her trying to help her understand what and why this had happened. 

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~flashback ends~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


  


The images had finally stopped. Kagome stared at her hands. _They look real. I don't feel different. What is going on? _She looked at Inuyasha and walked toward him reaching out to him but she never felt him only the cold as her arm passed through his body. 

The stood firm but with a look of confusion and fear on his face. He couldn't understand what was going on. What power could the miko have that would let her pass through him?

  


Kagome stared in Inuyasha's eyes as she fully began to realize what was going on.

She only spoke two words. "I'm dead."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


****NOTE****

  


Ok this chapter isn't as good as the first one and I am sorry for that. I have my good days and my bad, and this was a bad day. But anywho, please read and review and see what you think.

Thank you 


	3. A Harsh Reality

**Although I would like to but I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or anything connected to him, I never have and never will sad but true :( **

________________________________________________________________________

  


Chapter 3: A Harsh reality. 

  


  


Kagome turned her gaze down to her hands. She couldn't believe what was going on. She knew there was only one way to find out for sure and that's when she took off running in the opposite direction that she had just been with Inuyasha right be hind her. 

  


They ran right past the camp where Miroku and Sango still sat. It had stunned the two at first when Kagome ran by, but when they seen the black blur flash past them they knew it was Inuyasha and something was wrong.

  


  


Kagome stopped as fast as she had started the others can to rest behind her.

"Kagome what is going on, " the monk demanded an answer.

All Kagome could do was stare at the gross picture before her. Searching it for the answer she so desperately wanted but hoping that it wasn't there and this was all a bad dream. But there it was. At first the heave fog concealed it before a strong wind carried it away reveling everything.

  


No words were spoken as the others found that which she had set her gaze upon. In the mist of all the demon parts lay her battered body. 

Inuyasha instinctively covered his noise in hope to block out the horrid smells. The smells of death and blood which belonged to the lifeless body among the grotesque pieces of flesh.

  


_I can smell it now. Why was it I couldn't earlier? Why didn't I notice that Kagome had no scent? There has to be something else fucking here. _Inuyasha snarled at his thoughts and searched the out lining forest.

  


Sango and Miroku had no words, they too had hoped they would soon wake up and this would be all over.

  


Kagome began to walk very slowly to the middle of the battle field. As she came to the human corpse she fell to her knees and put her head in her hands and began to cry.

  


"What do we do now?" Sango hadn't truthfully meant for that to come out but it had so she waited for a reply.

  


Kagome finally lifted her head and gaped at her body. "I...I...I am burnt to a crisp".

No one knew how to react to her words. Silence just loomed in the air with the deathly smells.

  


"Miroku can she reenter her body?"

"Why do you ask me?"

Sango hesitated for a moment not exactly sure why she did as him. "Cause I was just hoping, being a monk and all, you might have the answer."

"I wish I did but I don't."

"Tenseiga!" Inuyasha's voice rose softly as he kept his place. By now he had taken his hand away form his noise.

The others gaped at him not exactly sure if they had really heard him or maybe it was something in the back of their minds telling them that. 

"Tenseiga." He repeated. " but there is one big problem." His voice still a whisper.

"Sesshomaru," the young girl's spirit let out with great pain." There is no way in this world he would ever use it on me,a mere human." Her tears flowed like a river down the side of her face.

"But he brought Rin back with it?! She is human." Sango let out as the group approached Kagome.

"Yeah, but this would be to helping me and my bastard bother would never do a fucking thing to help me," Inuyasha just snarled at the thought of having to ask his half-brother for help.

"I understand that and all but we have at lest need to ask him. I know you don't want to but think of Kagome in all this and put your sibling rivalry to the side." The monk stated half pleadingly. 

Inuyasha got right in the Miroku's face and yelled, " Do you really expect to just walk up to him and just ask, 'Excuse me asshole can I use your sward to bring back Kagome who is your brothers best friend'. I REALLY DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!!! I am not going to put her life in his hands she 'is' my best friend and she mean the world to me and I am not going to fuck it up by making a stupid fucking mistake like that."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. She had never known that was the way he felt that she was really his best friend. A small smile came to her face. _I don't know why but for some reason I am glad this happened or I would have never heard him say that. Is that really how he feels? Am I really his best friend?Do I really mean that much to him._

Inuyasha raised his fist to punch the monk but stopped when he seen the way Kagome was looking at him the smile on her face. That is when he stopped and realized what it was that he had said. He slowly let down his hand and made his was to sit next to Kagome. He looked at her like he had never noticed that all she was is a spirit. To see the smile on her face at time like this was just the world to him. He knew that if she could smile now for what ever reason, although he knew the reason, then perhaps this was all going to be ok. 

Kagome looked deep in to his eyes " do you really mean that?"

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome with his golden orbs and said," of course. Through every thing you have been there for me. And I plan on being there for you. I will do anything for you." He wanted so badly to hold her at that moment but he couldn't, he just stop time but he couldn't , he wanted to stop the pain he knew that she was hiding be hind that smile, but he couldn't. He began to get angry, for once he couldn't help save her. To him it felt like he was letting her down. He felt the growl rising in his throat at the thought that he might have to take her to his brother. 

"Inuyasha." Kagomes voice pierced his thoughts bring him back to her. As he looked at her his eyes widened "I know you would do anything for me and I trust your judgment. If you want to go to him then we shall or if you think there maybe a different way then I will fallow you. No matter what." The smile on her face grew just a little more. _I know Inuyasha can save me, he will. He knows what's best._

Miroku and Sango stood a few feet a way from their friends both feeling as helpless as Inuyasha did.

"Could we take it from him?" Sango figured that Miroku had already done enough damage with what he had said and she figured that this wasn't any worse.

Inuyasha looked up at the two." That's not as easy as it sounds. He will know what we want and instead of just going after me will go after all of us. And there is no way that we would all get out alive or for that matter get the sword." He pause for a moment lowering his head and looking as though he was in deep thought. He then rose his sights to Kagome "I will give him Tetsuaiga."

Kagome jumped to her feet and yelled " NO YOU WILL NOT."

Inuyasha rose to his feet. " There is only one other thing that might work and no way in the seven hell is that going to happen."

"You are not just going to hand over the Tetsuaiga to him. For all you know he would take it and not do a thing for me. And then where would we be, a lot worse then when we started."

"Just for argument sack, what is the other thing." Every one glared at the monk, half in annoyance and half in disbelief that he would ask.

Inuyasha just hung his head and sighed. _I should tell them. But there ain't no fucking way I wouldn't even consider letting Kagome do it NO NO NO. _"the only other thing is..." He pause clenching his teeth together almost ready to cry it seemed." Is if Kagome agrees ....agrees to stay with him." 


	4. Kagome's Turn Around

**Ok I do not own Inuyasha or anything else. **

  


**Chapter 4 : Kagome's Turn Around.**

  


  


Kagome began to shake uncontrollably. "I would have to what??"

"Stay with him." Inuyasha whispered." I know that's what he would ask in return for saving you, that is beside the Tetsusaiga. He just won't do it for nothing, that's the kind of bastard that he is. And on top of that it you would be something he could use against me in the future."

"There has got to be another way."

"Miroku is right Inuyasha there has to be something we aren't thinking of." Sango added."Perhaps Kaede may know of something."

"That old hag would just say it was her time and we should leave it at that," Inuyasha snorted.

"Well maybe would should ask Kagome what she thinks." Everyone turned their eyes on Kagome.

"Thank you Sango at lest you remembered that I am here," Kagome was in tears again.

"Now what are you cry for."

"Inuyasha if I have to tell you then we got bigger problem then I thought." Kagome's voice came out in a steady tone accompanied by a glare.

"I just don't understand why you keep crying. You know that I will figure something out."

"Inuyasha maybe I am meant to do this on my own."

"Yeah, right. Look what happened last time you 'thought' you were meant to do something on your own," he spat. 

Kagome's tears came fast and more abundant. "You just don't understand do you Inuyasha? One day I won't have you there to protect me, to figure out how to solve my problems, someday I will have to do it all on my own. Even though I really don't want to but I will. Someday the Sacred Jewel will be whole again and you won't need me and I will have to go home and live out the rest of my life, if ever I have a life again, by myself. Alone....."

"K...Kagome......" Inuyasha sounded as though he was close to tears now himself.

The all stared at Kagome, they never really realized what completing the jewel meant. But it was obvious that Kagome had thought about it and she had thought about it a lot. 

"Damn that fucking Jewel. If it weren't for that none of this would have ever happened. Kagome would still be alive and everything would be just fine." Inuyasha was clenching his fist as raged filled his expression. 

Kagome moved to stand in front of Inuyasha not even half an arm's length away and tears still flowing,"That's right Inuyasha," she stated calmly never raising her voice," if it weren't for that jewel I 'would' still be alive and so would Sango's family. If it weren't for that jewel Miroku wouldn't have that hole in his hand. And..."she paused, scrunched up her face and began to scream," if it weren't for that FUCKING jewel we would have never ever EVER met!!!" 

Kagome then walked over to her lifeless corpse, grabbed the jewel and tossed it has hard as she could, "NOW THERE, NO MORE FUCKING JEWEL. HAPPY." Then she turned and walked away leave Inuyasha frozen in shock. 

Miroku and Sango watched in shock."ummmm Sango do you realize Kagome just grabbed the jewel and throw it."

"Yeah good distance."

"That isn't what I was observing. It was the fact it self that she had GRABBED the jewel."

Sango glared at Miroku with a questioned look. "She did. But that is a good thing right? She is gaining power??"

"No. She used her anger to do it. There for we 'must' find that jewel."

"But maybe we are better with out it, only thing it may fall into the wrong hand."

"Yes and now would be the worst time for that to happen because it is now tainted with anger and hatred."

"Miroku what are you talking about at no time would it be good. But you sound as though it is worse now then before."

"That is cause Kagome's soul now is powered by hatred. When her soul grows dark with evil so does the Sacred Jewel. That was Naraku's intentions 50 years ago when he pitted Kikyou and Inuyasha against one another. He had hoped that her soul would grow dark in turn turning the jewel dark, all she had to do was wish for her life on the jewel, but she choice not to, so the jewel remained pure. Some how I feel that Naraku is behind what has happened here."

"I am going to kill the bastard." Inuyasha's voice rang out in pure rage behind them. They turned around to see him with his fist clenched and his eyes glowing blood red."That bastard will pay for what he has done to Kagome. She doesn't deserve this."

Miroku took one step toward him,"Inuyasha please calm down we do not know if for sure it is him."

"I know," he growled out clenching his fists even tighter. 

  


"Do you really think you can kill me Inuyasha?" A dark voice arose from behind them. "It seems that your anger is even greater now, perhaps it is true that you do care more for Kagome then Kikyou." 

They all turned to see the white baboon standing over Kagome's lifeless body. What appeared to be a black jewel in one hand and the young miko's spirit in the other.

  


  


  


  


  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


Ok sorry that this one is so short. I will try and make it up in the next chapter but no promises. 

Well Naraku has show his ugly face now. Well not really his face but ya know what I mean. 

But what does he want with Kagome's soul? You'll just have to wait and find out.

  


  


I would like to thank those who reviewed and would like to ask for more of them. I don't know what you like and don't like if you don't tell me, FLAME IF YOU MUST. Ok I said it. I just want reviews PLEASE. 

  


  



	5. You don't care!

Ok by now you all now I don't own Inuyasha or anything even merely close to him except my imaginary friend who happens to look a little like him, but wait I don't own him either. Oh well

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I know I said this chapter was suppose to be long, but sorry I just didn't have it in me this week. But the next chapter will be a good otays. :) so now on with the story.

  


**Chapter 5 : You don't care!**

  


Kagome stood with her head bowed, she couldn't bear to look at him, at Inuyasha that is. She was so mad and all she wanted to do was run but now something held her tight around the neck. A black band of energy which came from none other then Naraku. 

"Let her go and I will give you speed in your death!" Inuyasha screamed.

Miroku eased as close to Sango as he could with out her thinking he was doing something he wasn't suppose to,"Sango,"he whispered, "we must get Lady Kagome's body, before he decides to be a coward and run." Sango nodded. 

  


Kagome's started to feel so week, she couldn't move. _What is happening to me?_ Was all she could think over and over again. Finally she looked over at Naraku._ Why do I feel comfort looking at him?_ Her expression changed from sad to terrified. Out of reaction to these feeling she looked to Inuyasha for comfort, but what she found was not what she had expected. All she could feel was......hate.

She turned cold at her own thoughts. _He did this. Its Inuyasha's fault I feel like this. He is the one who wished that the Shikon jewel didn't exist and in turn wished that I didn't exist. How dare he!?!?_ Her anger sward to it's climax.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Her voice came out in a low growl. Inuyasha turned toward her, his face held a questioned looked but sad at the same time. Kagome just snarled at him, " What? Do you really think if he lets me go I would come to you?" Her brows raised to emphasize her question.

Inuyasha's face went blank. _Yes,_he thought to himself. All he wanted to do was run grab her and disappear in the forest he had done it so many times before even if something standing in his way, he always rescued her. But now there was something he never expected to stand in his way. It was Kagome her self.

"Perhaps I was wrong Inuyasha." All eyes swung to the baboon. "Perhaps you don't care for Kagome at all." A smile came to Naraku's face at the same moment tears filled the eyes of the ghost at his side.

Inuyasha noticed the look on her face, " Don't listen to him Kagome. You know I care about. You know I would do anything for y..." "NO" He was cut off before he could finish.

Kagome began to scream in the most harsh voice that ever left her lips,"You don't care, you wished I never excised. You don't know how to care."

Her words struck him like hundreds and hundreds of knives. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, all he could do was stare at her.

Sango and Miroku's expression was the same. They were floored. But Sango knew that she had to reach her friend, with physical contact and emotional. Sango looked around, everyone stared at Kagome, she knew this was she chance. 

Hoping that with all the anger that rushed through her spirit it would be solid enough for Sango to get a hold on her long enough to get her a way from Naraku and let it seep in that they all cared about her. Sango lunged at Kagome.

Inuyasha was the first to see her and following her action he jumped for Naraku. But in mid-air was caught off guard when a cloud of miasma surrounded him. Inuyasha fell to the ground coughing. He tried to look around to see if Sango had gotten Kagome in time but his eyes started to burn and he had to close them. 

  


  


When Inuyasha opened his eyes again after what he thought was just seconds, he looked around and noticed that he was no long in the clearing of the forest, but he was in a small room of a hut. As he sat up he realized how bad his head hurt. He blinked his eyes a few time, then a shattering thought popped in to his head, _Kagome! _He searched the room, but he was alone, but just as he tried to stand an old lady walked into the room.

"I see that ye is feel better, " the old women approached Inuyasha handing him a bowl.

"Where is Kagome, " he demanded.

"Drink this and I will tell ye." The old women's voice was stern as well has her face.

Inuyasha took the bowl and with in seconds it was gone. " Now tell me hag, where is she?" he snorted, but the look on the old women's face turned his expression to sadness."Kaede please, where is Kagome?" He whispered.

The old miko just looked down at her feel, "I believe ye's friends should tell ye." With that said she walked out of the room, the hanyou followed close by. 

They entered the main room of the hut where Miroku and Sango sat. Sango had a yellow fluff ball on her lap with two tails and Miroku was being annoyed by a small kitsune. All had a somber look on there faces.   
Inuyasha studied the room a little more, "no Kagome," he whispered at the disappointment.

When the other heard his small whisper they all looked at him.

His teeth were clenched and tears ready to fall," where is she." Every one could feel the hurt and agony in his voice.

Miroku stood and walked over to the fragile hanyou."Inuyasha, we all tried, we tried as hard as we could, but we were no match for Naraku. After the direct spray of miasma to you face you were out cold. Sango had a hold of Kagome at one point, but...." his voice trailed off as tears grew in his own eyes. 

Sango jumped to her feet and got right in Inuyasha's face and screamed, "she turned a way Inuyasha, she turned away from us and followed Naraku because you can't think before you open that big mouth of yours." Inuyasha's face grew confused." Think Inuyasha, when you said you wished the jewel never excited..... you inadvertently said you wished Kagome never excited." Sango's voice was but a whisper by now. " You broke her Inuyasha, You broke her soul." Tears flowed down Sango's cheeks as she turned a way holding her face in her hands.

"I.....I.." Inuyasha realized that he could speak, he couldn't move, it was almost as if he was sprayed by the miasma again. _You fuck up really big this time you stupid idiot. How the hell did could I be so stupid. _

Inuyasha closed his eyes and lowered his head,"your right Sango."

Sango wiped around with a look of utter surprise on her face. _Did she hear him right, did he just agree with her. Ok now I am losing it._ But before she could think any more her thoughts were interrupted my another astonishing comment.

It was soft at first, so soft only Kirara and Shippou had heard exactly what he had said and both stood with their mouth hung wide open.

  


  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

OK now I believe I may be killed, sorry I just had to end it there. (EVIL GRIN) 

Now you just have to come back and read just to find out what he said. It maybe he said something that is completely beyond something he would normally say or maybe it was just a simple 'feh'. You never will know until the next chapter is out. Don't you just hate me? Well I will tell you this it is worth the wait for the next chapter. My hopes are high as the the reaction i will get form it. Things are going to start to get a little interesting and maybe a little more complicated, and even a little weird soooooo. Till next.

  


Lammora.


	6. I don't Care

**Still don't own Inuyasha, or my imaginary look-alike of him. **

  


**Chapter 6: I don't care**

  


Miroku slowly walked up to the hanyou cocking his head to the side and asked "what did you say?" He really wasn't sure if he wanted the answer or not.

Inuaysah lifted his head, meeting all their gazes at once. His heart raced in his chest. He clenched his fists at his sides as his expression changed. The anger now could be seen, the emptiness that he felt, it was all on his face. And it was all felt in his words....

"I don't care"

  


  


~* ~* ~* ~* ~ * ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*

  


Kagome shook her head as she sat up and looked around. She was cold. And although she had no body, she hurt. Her soul was a silent silhouette of what it once was. 

She looked around trying to figure out what had happened, where she was, and how she got there. The room was dark. No light was so ever._ Am I dead? Have I finally departed from the earth? Maybe its better now. Inuyasha won't have to see me again. I won't be in the way. He always told me how worthless I was, how I was slowed them down, how all I was good for was to find the damn jewel shards. He won't have to worry now. He won't have to care. If he ever did. _Suddenly pain shot through her figure. And sleep began to take hold again. But now before she finally drifted a way one finally thought came into her mind.

_I won't ever 'let' him care about me again._

  


  


~* ~* ~* ~* ~ *~ * ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~*

  


"What makes you think that I will help you?" a voice arose in a monotone. 

"Because I know how much you hate your half-brother and his very existence. You want his sward as well, do you not?" The voice came from the corner of the room. Hidden in the shadows was the figure dressed in the white baboon pelt. 

"I no longer linger for the Tetsusaiga. My sward, despite its young age, has more power now then the Tetsusaiga will ever have. As for his death, it will not come to him soon enough." His tone never changed just like his face as he stood staring out the window at the little girl chasing after the green imp.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what if I told you I could help bring down Inuyasha?" 

The inuyoukai stood for moment thinking. "First of all, you still have not told me why it is you have called me here."

The man from the corner made his was slowly to stand by the emotionless figure, and gaze at the little girl as well. Then the room was silent. As both beings where deep in thought. 

"Do you think she would be more happier with someone more like herself?" The baboon asked. 

Sesshoumaru looked at the figure next to him, " 'she' is none of your concern."

"Lord Sesshoumaru I was just merely suggesting that she maybe happier having a companion that would like her instead of a small imp that would do anything to get a way from the small child. Perhaps someone like that young miko that follows Inuyasha around." 

"And what makes you think she is not happy now." Sesshoumaru could feel the growl starting to a rise from his throat but held it back. He didn't know why it irk him so much to hear that some thought young Rin was unhappy in his presence. _What has that human done to me, _he thought and returned his gaze back out the window.

" I was not implying that she is unhappy, but that she would be more so with some to care of her the way a mother would. And if you had the young wench of your brothers, she could look after the young girl while you are a way, and your imp would be back at your side."

" And how is it you plan to get the wench from his side." Sesshoumaru hated the thought of it, having another human around him, but the young miko did posses powers that could benefit him if he ever needed them.

A smile arose on the face under the white mask. " I already have her."

  


~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

  


Inuyasha's thoughts raced as fast as his body did through the forest. He kept thinking he had to get away, away from the ones he knew now hated him. He had seen the looks on their faces after he said 'it' and he took off races through the trees as fast as his body could carry him.

He couldn't believe what he had said. The words echoed through his thoughts so much that he started to concentrate on them and them alone.

CRASH!!!.........

"shit".......

"fucking tree." 

He laid on the ground for a while not sure if that way a sign that he shouldn't think or that he shouldn't be running from everything. But when he looked up, he knew that it was a sign that he was a complete idiot. 

When he looked up he found he had ran face first in to the the god tree.

He brought him self to sit and just stare up at the mark on the tree were he once was frozen in time. He couldn't help but remember when he had opened his eyes after 50 years and was looking to the most beautiful brown orbs that ever existed. But he was to full of hate at the time to really realize how beautiful they were. Instead he ended up trying to attack the poor her how owned them. 

Inuyasha lowered his head with a deep sigh. "what the hell have I done now." His words come out soft and full of pain. 

He had lied to himself. But he wasn't quite sure what he had lied about. 

He started to think about the evens that had happened in the last couple of days.   
(AN- by the way its the day after the fight with the demon and Kagome got killed or separated from her body)

He started to think about the things that had been said by both Kagome and himself. And then he thought of what Sango had said.

Up until now he didn't really think about it, cause as everyone knows Inuyasha doesn't really think a hole lot till its too later. Sango had said the Kagome went with Naraku, that she followed him. _Kagome did you go willingly or did he have curse on you. But if she followed him then from the sounds of it she was willing._

He looked up to the god tree, _please Kami say she didn't go willingly._

  


_~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* _

  


  


Ok I really sorry but this chapter sucks, really really bad, I know that and as soon as you get to here you will know it too. Its confusing and just stupid. And short. I haven't had much of a creative side lately, and what I do have has been going to another story that I am working on that I hope I will have up by the end of the week. I have the first chapter done already it just need tweaking. I tried that with this chapter but it just sounds worse now then it did before. So if you have any question, or don't understand something please feel free to let me know by review or even e-mail me.

  


Lammora

  


lammora_moonstar@yahoo.com

  


  


  


  


  



	7. Breakdown

**I DO NOT OWN HIM. Maybe someday I may but for now I am happy just to write about him. : )**

  


  


**Chapter 7 : Breakdown.**

  


  


Kagome awoke once more, but this time she was not alone. She looked to the two figures standing at her feet. Not really sure what to do, she stood up. She could feel how cold both men were just by the feel of their gaze. 

The baboon took a step forward, "I have a way to fix all your problems."

"And how is that." Kagome voice shook with uncertainty.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is here to bring your body back to life. And I have a spell to lace with it. A spell that could make you strong so you would not have to depend on any one else to defend you and you would not get killed trying on your own." The white pelt held a smile underneath. 

"And what exactly is this spell going to do to be besides make me stronger?" Kagome grew more confused by the second and now she wanted answers.

Naraku chuckled a little before answering her, " you will become a demon."

Kagome's eyes grew large. She couldn't believe what he was telling her. To say she was shock was an understatement. Her gaze fell to the ground as she pondered what it would be like to be a youkai.

After a moment of silence Kagome returned her eyes to the man in front of her and with a curious tone to her voice asked, "what kind of demon?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Sesshoumaru's face but didn't let if show. Perhaps_ she will agree and then what will Inuyasha do when he has found he has lost her completely? _With that thought he let the smile show on his face but no one noticed. 

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 

  


The small hut was quiet, as everyone sat and thought about what Inuyasha had said and even the things they had said. 

Kaede sat by the fire grinding her herbs. Sango sat against the wall to her right petting Kirara. Miroku was seated an arms length way from Sango in his meditative position. Shippo was curled up in Kagome sleeping-blanket passed out. 

Miroku was the first to speak, " perhaps one of us should go look for Inuyasha." He knew the hanyou could take care of himself, but he as so know Inuyasha is probably upset about what he blurted out before he left.

"Inuyasha needs this time to think. Ye should not be to concerned." Kaede spoke with out looking up from her herbs.

"Should we go look for Kagome?" Sango asked, her voice shaking from her still crying. 

"I do not believe that is what she wants. From the way ye described it to me she did not put much of a fuss."

Sango jumped to her feet, "but Kaede what if she was under some kind of spell?"

Kaede stopped for a moment to look at the demon extractor, "she is strong and her spirit is the strongest part of her, I do not believe she was under any spell. I believe that Inuyasha has finally taken things to far and she has had enough."

"That's bullshit!" Screamed the hanyou from the doorway. No one had notice him pull back the straw mat. "Kagome would never leave me willingly. That's not like her. I have done worse shit then this in the past and she didn't leave then, so why would she now?" Everyone could see the tears started to swell in Inuyasha eyes.

By seeing this she now knew what he had earlier couldn't possible be true. Inuyasha cared, although he would never really admit it he did. "Inuyasha it maybe hard to believe, but it maybe true." Sango hated to admit it but the way Kagome was acting when they had left, she was herself but yet she wasn't. It was just kind of confessing now when every you really thought about it. 

Inuyasha's gaze found the floor, "she would never leave me, she promised," his voice was but a whisper, " she promised." 

Inuyasha could take it any more, he fell to the ground and started to cry like a little baby. 

In the process of yell they had woke up Shippo who was now making his way over to Inuyasha. " I....I know she wouldn't leave us." His own tears made their way down his face as he stood in front of the half-breed. Inuyasha looked up to meet Shippo's eyes, " I know Inuyasha. She loved us all and she would never do anything to hurt us intentionally."

Inuyasha swiped at the kitsune, caught him, and brought him into a hug whispering so only they could here, "thank you Shippo."

~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*

  


  


****NOTE****

Ok well this one is really short and I did that on purpose cause well, I just wrote it and i want to post it so that's why.

And also I want to explain a few things. Cause they are confusing to me so I know they will be to you. I know its bad when your own writing confuses ya but that just me.

Anywho..... Here is a little summary as to where we are now. 

Kagome fought a big fire demon. She was suppose to be quiet that night but she had a weird feeling and she just had to act on it. So she when for a walk and asked Sango to with her. Kagome had explained her whole plan to Sango. 

Kagome ended up getting kill. Her spirit is till on earth and the group tries to find a way to bring her back to life. Inuyasha thinks of his brothers sward, but there are consequences to asking for Sesshoumaru's help. While arguing about the whole thing Inuyasha opens his big mouth and speaks before thinking. Kagome gets mad troughs the jewel and walks off. Well while she is off trying to cool down Naraku finds her and the jewel. 

If you remember in the real story it told how Onigumo ( I don't think that is spelled right.) wanted to get Kikyou and Inuyasha against each other and all that so the jewel would turn dark, well I know they didn't say anything about if Kagome went evil but that is what is happening here.

She was so mad she let her anger and hate take over her soul, so now the jewel is evil, just what Naraku wanted. 

So now Naraku has the dark jewel and Kagome's soul. No word on her body yet though. I am not to sure what I did with it but its around here somewhere. Ok I hope that helps a little to those of you who where a little confused. Let me know if you have any questions.

Lammora.

  


  



	8. A New Look

**I don't own Inuyasha. It becoming a little easier to deal with but I can fully and totally admit I don't own him. Although the little voice in my head is trying to say differently. **

  


Ok sorry i has taken me so long to update. I made a mistake and am trying to work on two more stories besides this one and its not easy. I was hoping to have one of the others up last week but it didn't work out that way. But when I do 'finally' get it up, I hope that you all will read it. Also make sure you have read chapter seven, I posted it not to long after chapter six, its more of kind a a filler chapter but its still a chapter. Anywho, now back to the story.

  


  


**Chapter 8: A New Look.**

  


It was quiet in Kaede's hut. No one had said a word since Inuyasha had came back. They all just sat in their spots. 

Inside they each were hurting but no one want to talk about because of last time when to many wrong things got said. 

Deep down Inuyasha knew what had to be done, they had to go find her. But where was she. All they knew was she was with Naraku and who knows where his castle was. 

Inuyasha let out a loud sigh, he wanted so badly to go get Kagome back but for the first time in his life he felt almost helpless. The last few days nothing had went the way he had planed. And it seemed like with everyday that past his life and the lives of his friends just kept getting more and more fucked up. 

"How did this all happen?" Inuyasha's thoughts came out load which caused everyone to look at him.

"Ye may hold that answer within thy self Inuyasha," stated as she lifted her head from her herbs to look at the unhappy hanyou. 

" and what is that suppose to mean ya old hag, are you hinting too that this whole thing was my fault cause i don't know how to keep my mouth shut when I am suppose to or that I keep it shut when its suppose to be open.? I Know I screwed up. I know this." Inuyasha yelled in frustration, " I FUCKED UP is that what everyone wants to hear. I broke Kagome's heart. I did this .....too....her...." he said slowing down as he realized what exactly he did. "oh shit."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All Kagome could do was stare at the two figures in front of her as they explain what exactly the spell will do for her and to her. She wasn't really listening. All she could think was how if she did this she wouldn't have to depend on Inuyasha any more or the others. She wouldn't get hurt, she won't be a distraction and get the others hurt. All she could feel right now is numbness and maybe if she let Naraku put the spell on her she would be able to forget Inuyasha.

Her mind turned back to what the baboon pelt in front of her and what he was saying," your power would be unexplainable, you would still be miko, and that with the youkai power you would invincible...." but then she cut him off.

"I will do it. I don't care, as long as I am a live." She stated sternly sounding almost angry. 

"Very well, follow me then." He gestured toward the door. He led them out of the room with an evil smile on his face.

On the way out Kagome had to stop and close her eyes cause her eyes hurt from going from all dark the brilliant light of day. After a few seconds she was able to open her eyes once again and continue to fallow the men in front of her. They led her across the court yard to the main room of the castle.

As she entering she noticed her body in the middle of the room, it was dressed in what seemed to be the finest deep blue silk she had ever seen. Her face and other exposed skin was clean and her hair was brushed. She gasped at the sight of how beautiful she was and her reaction did not go unnoticed. 

"You are very beautiful, " Naraku said as he eyed her body that lay before them. " Please go and stand next to so we may begin. Sesshoumaru are you prepared, " he asked as his gaze turned form the lifeless body to the emotionless Lord.

"I am" is all he would offer. 

"Very well, " Naraku said as he turn and walked to table the was set against a wall. On the table there were many different bottles that seemed to have herbs in them and some pieces of paper that had lots of writing on them and few scrolls. 

Naraku grabbed couple of the bottles and the largest scroll and walk over and knelt down beside Kagome's body. He then looked over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru and nodded. 

Sesshoumaru drew his Tenseiga as he walked to the young girls body. His closes his eyes trying concentrate cause he knew that if his heart wasn't in this he knew the Tenseiga would not work. He drew in a few deep breaths and opened his eyes to see the imps of death latched on to the body at his feet. He was mildly surprise that he could actually see then but he pushed it a side. Talking one last deep breath he swung the sward at the target that only he could see and slicing them in half and soon they disappeared. 

A strong light began to admit off the body as Kagome could feel herself begin to return. She could feel herself renter as she heard Naraku chant something and sprinkle some stuff out of the bottle over her body. She was tingling from head to toe, slowly she could feel every part of her body as it awoke.

PAIN. All the sudden all she could feel was pain. 

The bright light that surrounded her body turned dark but was still illuminating the room in which they were in. 

Then it was gone, the light, the pain, all gone.

Kagome slowly sat up. She opened her eyes and immediately closed them again. She knew it was night and it was almost completely dark in the room except for a few candles but it seem like it was the middle of the after noon and she had just looked directly at the sun. Finally she was able to open them and look around her. 

"How do you feel." a deep voice asked.

"AHHHHH, would you be quiet." Kagome yell instinctively flatting her new ears against her scull. After a few second she realized the new feeling and reached up to the top of her head. "oh shit I have ears on the top of my head." She whispered in a half scared half shocked tone. 

Kagome sat not moving for a few minutes soon a small smile made its way on to her face as she realized how much she could hear. She could hear the wind out side blowing, a owl hooting in the distance, cricket chirping out side but it sounded like they were right next to her, and she could hear the heart beats of the other two who were present in the room.

"Wha... what has happened to me." She asked softly.

"Exactly what I tried to tell you would happen. You are no longer human. But you are not a youkai nor a hanyou. In truth there really is no word for what you have now become. But are you not happy?" The baboon commented. 

Kagome looked down at her hand and sew her new beautiful long claws, " at lest I won't have to worry about breaking my nails any more." she said with a half giggle. 

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, "I am sure that everything will be very confusing for you, that is why Naraku and myself have decided that you will stay with me, at lest until you have you full abilities under control."

"Tha.... thank you." was all Kagome could get out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Off somewhere, No one really knows where, a scream could be heard for miles.

Sat by a small stream, was the dead miko staring at her reflection in the water and the ears on the top of her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


It done Finally. I know I left it hanging again, but that's just kind of my insurance that you guys will come back and read cause now you are wondering what in the hell is going on. HAHAHAHAHA. Ok sorry. 

  


  


Now I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed

Solin

lakon

WitchChild425

Animegrl2

jschu25

  


THANK YOU SO MUCH

I love getting reviews. 

I would also like to think everyone who has read it.

And for those of you who do like my writing I am posting a new story at the same time this chapter is going in up to please read and review it if you get the chance. 

  



	9. The Hallway this is a really bad chapter

**No I don't own Inuyasha or co. , I don't own this website, I don't own you, I don't own me, I don't own the voices, But they own me. And now I babbling. So I will stop it now so you can get on with the story just remember I don't own any thing. **

**Chapter 9 : the hall way **_(this chapter really sucks)_

Kagome walked down the long cold halls of the great castle of the western land. She really didn't know where she was going all she knew was that she need to get out of her room. She had been at Sesshoumaru's castle for at lest a week now and she had yet to come out of her room. After about the second day she realized that she no long really craved food or any thing to drink. So she was content to stay in her room while the she though about the choice she had made.

She really couldn't understand now why she had agreed to become what ever it was that she now was. Her thoughts drifted back to Inuyasha and the rest of the group and what they would have said if they were there. They would have said that she didn't have to do it and they would some how get Tenseiga from Sesshoumaru and bring her back or find some other way.   
Deep down she knew that Inuyasha had said didn't mean what she had thought at the time when he said that he wished that the shikon jewel never excised, but at the time she was so consumed with anger that she was blind and only heard what she wanted to. She knew now what Inuyasha meant and it wasn't that he wished they had never met but that he wished she didn't have to go through all the pain and suffering like she was. That she wouldn't have died.

But it was too late, she had already gone through with it and now she was stuck wondering around the castle trying to find someone, any one really. She tried to use her new seance of smell but she couldn't quit figure out scents were what. Or who or what they belonged too. 

She slowed down until she was at a stop and let about a big sigh, " maybe I should have just stayed in my room until some one decided to check on me," with that said she turned around, planning on heading back to her room when she realized something, " I don't know where my room is."

"If you would have come out when I had come for you then you wouldn't have this problem now would you?" a deep cold voice said causing Kagome to swing around and come face to face with Sesshoumaru.

"I... I'm sorry, I need time to..." she was cute off.  
"I hope you have had enough time cause we need to start training you senses." His face never changed nor did his voice. All Kagome could do was stare into his deep golden eyes which reminded her of someone and once a gain her thoughts drifted off to the hanyou she do dearly loved. She tore her gaze from his and hung her head in hopes that he wouldn't see that she was on the brink of crying.

" I would like you to refrain from comparing me to my lowly half brother." Her eyes shot but up to his.

"But how did y..."

"You emotions are easily read through your eyes wench."

Suddenly Kagome could feel her body thence, she wasn't exactly sure why she was getting so up set at him calling her 'wench' but she was. She could also feel the growl that escaped from her throat, "do not call me WENCH," she screamed. Still the great lord of the was unfazed. 

" I will call you what ever I please wench," and again still no change in his tone, but his eyes seemed to narrow slightly as he looked into her eyes. " Do you wish to challenge me?" 

Some thing in side Kagome seemed to snap as a wicked smile came to play on her face and a hint of red seeped into her eyes. " If I must to prove my point. Then so be it." after the word had escaped her mouth she froze. 

The redness in her eyes disappeared right along with the anger. She had stiffened at her own words. Realizing what she had said but not understanding why she had said. 'so be it' echoed in her mind over and over again. 

Lord Sesshoumaru noticed this sudden change in her, "what is wrong with you now wench."

She never looked up at him, she just stared at the floor. " I... I am sorry. I can't do this."

"so you are a afraid of me"

"no"

"You can not lie to me, I can smell the fear on you."

Kagome slowly lifted her gaze to him, " it is not you I fear. It is my self."

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok this chapter SUCKSSSSSSSSSSS. I know. But what can i say. For some reason I can get my mind focused on this story. I hope i can sooner then later. I also know my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. I AM SORRY. Ok I think its just I suck. But anywho.

I know I kind of left you hanging but I will give you a hint as to why she is scared of herself, If you look back to the last thing said to her when she was a live, then you will know. Well kind of, Ok so I am not trying to be confusing but it seems to be coming out that way. So if you have any questions e-mail me send me am IM on Yahoo. Or what ever. I will replay. 

Lammora_moonstar@yahoo.com (IM is the same.)


	10. A Silent Apology

**Chapter 10: A Silent Apology. **

After a few days of brooding Inuyasha thought it was time they went and looked for Kagome so he could at lest try and make it up to her. Some how.

They had heard about a shard rumor to the west of Kaede's village. They figured it was the best place to start. Knowing Naraku had Kagome maybe he would be there to get the shard as well and maybe Kagome would be with him. Or at lest they could fallow him back to his castle and rescue her. 

They had set out early in the morning and cover a good distance by early evening with Inuyasha running and holding Shippo while Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara. Half satisfied with how far they had gotten Inuyasha decided to take a brake, using the excuse they Kirara might be getting tired caring the two human. When actually he wanted to stop and collect his thought on what to do next. With out Kagome to senesce the shards they really had no idea how far they still had left to go or even if they were really going in the right direction. 

He just knew that they all need a good rest and he needed to think. 

As the others set up camp, Inuyasha set himself up in a near by tree. 

Lonely. That's how he felt.

Yes he had Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and even Shippo, but it wasn't the sam. Something was still missing. Something really big.

He knew what it was, but he still hated to admit he had a weakness and that weakness was Kagome.

_Where are you Kagome? _He asked to the sky as he sat in his normal position in a tree looking to the sky with that far off look. Usually when he got that look Kagome would look at him with that look that clearly asked 'what are you thinking?' . But she never asked it aloud. Maybe it was because she knew that he already knew her question and if he wanted to answer it he would.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and debated whether or not to look down. He hoped that if he did he would see Kagome down there with that questioning look on her face.

_If she is down there, I won't hesitate this time, I won't give her some excuse or call her some name to get her off my back. I will tell her every thing. I will tell her that when I am up here thinking I am usually thinking of her and the only reason I don't look down is cause I know she would be able to see it clearly on my face. I would tell her that I am sorry for all the pain I have caused her. That I will never do it again, that I will stay by her side no matter who or what my cross our path. Kagome.... I would tell you how much I need you. And how much it hurts when you not around me. Kagome...._

Inuyasha lowered his head he hoped beyond all hope that if he opened his eyes and looked down he would see her. But he knew he wouldn't. But just to make sure he slowly opened his eyes. For a split second he had a little hope, but it was soon shattered. 

When he looked down he seen Kagome's sleeping blanket laid out. He started for a moment. Then he started to growl realized Shippo was laying on it, the growl just got louder and louder. Inuayasha jumped down.   
"What the hell do you think you are doing." Inuyasha yelled.

Shippo scrunched up onto a ball under the sleeping blanket and peeked his head out. "I.. I was only getting it... it ready for her encase she... she came back," Shippo answered in between sobs. 

Inuyasha stared at the kitsune for a moment before realizing that he was not the only one that missed Kagome. They all did. He just had to blind to see it and knowing the way was he had probable made it seem like he was the only one that missed her. 

But here in front of him was the small fox demon that looked at Kagome was if she was his mother. That loved her endlessly and always showed it, unlike Inuyasha. Shippo was the one who was always there to try and make Kagome feel better after Inuyasha would say something mean or run off with Kikyou or just do something that was just so Inuyasha and it would end up hurting her. 

Inuyasha looked down at Shippo and sighed all anger leaving him now and the sadness returned.

"Oi squirt is there room in there for me. We both can keep it warm so its ready for when she comes" Inuyasha asked quietly. He too had the same hopes as Shippo, that Kagome would come walking out of the woods as though she was just coming from taking a bath.

Shippo stopped crying and looked up to Inuyasha with a small smile on his face, "there is always room for you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha laid down and raped a arm around Shippo and pulled him close like Kagome use to do. 

"oh and Shippo."

"yeah?"

"Anyone hears about this and your dead." Shippo's smile only grew bigger as did Inuyasha's as they both fell into a soft sleep, both keeping their senses open just encase Kagome was to return.

Ok sorry my computer messed up so this is really short chapter. I am sooooooo sorry. Anywho. Read and review. Thanx Lammora


	11. New Enemy but old friend

I am so sorry for the wait. I have been haveing alot of problems with my computer. I have lost a lot of my work and what i did have saved I can't view becasue I no longer have the right program, but I am going to do my best. I am almost done with this story, only a few chapters left which I have only one and a half probaly left to write so. Here is the much a waited chapter 11.

oh and sorry for the errors but i no longer have spell check. but i will try and do my best. and if i have skiped somthing please let me know

Chapter 11 : a new enemy but an old friend.

Kagome stood and stared at Sesshoumaru. What she had said was true. She now feared everything about herself. Why she really wan't to sure. Perhaps it was the power she now had. The demon blood mixed with her miko blood was a deadly combination to both humans and demons alike.

"Perhaps it is time to let your self let loss for once. Maybe by doing so you will see that you should not be scared of yourself. But others should fear you. For fear is power. And power is everything." Sesshoumaru's cold voice reached her ears.

"What are you saying?" Kagomes timid voice asked.

"I beleive you are ready to face a true opponent. And I have the perfect being in mind." He finished with a rare evil smirck.

xxxxxx _at camp _xxxxxxxxx

Everyone sat around the campfire much as the had been the past coule of weeks. Miroku and Sango sceemed to sit closer and closer each night, but neither wanted to have direct contact in fear it might upset Inuyasha because he was unable to do so with Kagome.  
Karara as always was in Sango's lap. And Shippo in Inuyasha's. The only thing unusual tonight was Inuyasha who sat across from Sango and Miroku insted of in his usual spot high up in the trees.

Silence reined in the camp except for the occasional sound of the fire poping ro the crickets cherping near by.

Inuyasha sat with his head half droppe, eyes fixed on the fire, and his ears drooped as he absentmindedly petted Shippos fluffy head. . Miroku and Sango shared alook. They both knew Inuyasha was slipping father and father in to depression and they knew somthing had to be done soon or they might lose him completly.

Miroku was the first to speak. " Inuyasha perhaps tomarrow we should head back to Kaede's and take coupld of days off to rest our bodys and our minds. We do not want to over do ourselves."

They sat for a moment wondering if Inuyasha had heard a word at all. But by the words that had left his mouth next, they knew he had heard but took it the wrong way.

"You mean you want to go back so you can have time to forget her." His words were laced with both anger and sorrow.

"Inuyasha that is not what Miroku ment. We are just as concerned about you. You don't eat and you don't sleep. Alll you do id snap at everone. It seems the only one out of us that can get close to you is Shippo. Please Inuyasha 'none' of us have had time to really understand what is going on ." Sango's words seemed to soften him at first, but then the scowel returned to his face and his head jerked up.

"I know what the monk ment, he wants time alone with you. As for the rest," he yelled," I don't eat cause it doesn't taste like 'Hers', I don't sleep cause when I do I dream, I dream of nothing but 'Her', I snap at everone hoping when I am done I'll come face to face with the ground from being sat." Inuyasha's voice softend a little more, " and the reason why I let Shippo near me so much is because 'her'.... because Kagome's sent is all over him. Even after he takes a bath it is still there, because with out knowing she did it, she had marked him with her sent as her pup." As he finished a single tear made it's way down his cheak, which Shippo wiped a way then clung to Inuyasha's neck.

The still of the night once again sarrounded the small group. With out saying a word, but a look, Inuyasha seemed to say he was sorry and to make amends.

They sat for another half hour. Everyone was about to fall asleep when Miroku's head shot up.

"What is it?" Sango asked as she sat up.

"Holy power," Miroku replied, " very strong holy power. "

Just then three soul collectors flew through the open area.

"Kikyou," was all Inuyasha could get out as she stepped from the trees.

xxxxxxx _a/n _xxxxxxxx

Yes I am back I am going to be getting the updates out as fast as I can. no promises when. But I am trying. there is going to be alot of errors due to the program I am using to write not. It sucks. plane and simple. and I can't spell worth shit.

but please continue to read and review. let me know aobut any mojor fuck ups . And once more this story is almost finished. I am sorry about the wait. I hope with in the next couple mounths this one will be done and I will be working on to love, to hate, a little more then simple touches, but I will be update it too.

Thank you so much once again.

Lammora


	12. Where Do we stand now? Part One

Lades and gentlemen this is it. The last chapter ever of Worst Episode of bad luck. I know it has been long and ugly, but someone had to do it. And it was probably the worst episode in terms of writing. I sucked when I began this story and it just seemed to carry throughout the story. But with this being the last chapter it has it all. Blood, gore, fighting, bitch fighting, death, hate, love, a lime, a lemon, and some other stuff. And it's going to be really long. I have yet to plan a sequel just to everyone knows. I have two other stories I have posted them I am working on. I have a short I am working on with Kagome and Inuyasha; it's an AU not yet posted. And I have a story I am working on but it will not be posted for quit sometime, but I will not post till is completed. So that way you all don't have to wait for updates all the time. And just so you all know, which I didn't realize it until I really got into writing this. But there has been a major twist. How it happened I really don't know, but all in the same it did. Just so everyone understands it, it has to with who Kagome 'really' blames this whole thing on. But I'm not giving that away so you will just have read to find out. No now with out further ado. Here is……

One more thing. I am writing this after I have finished, I broke this into two chapters but it really is just one big one, I don't know when you will get the second part though, (Dodges tomatoes, and other fly objects) I will try and hurry I swear….. PLEASE LET ME LIVE….. Ok NOW her is

Sorry, sorry, I forgot……. DISCLAMER: I don't………. I know I am suppose to say something here but what….. OK so I am trying to avoid the truth.. I don't own shit…. Not Inuyasha and his cute widdle ears, OR fluffy and that damn body of his, or even Shippo's nice puffy tale. I do how ever own this very small black corner in my mind.

The Worst Episode of Bad Luck.

Chapter 12: Where do we stand now? (PART ONE)….

Kikyou slowly made her way out from the trees. Her head was bowed something that was very odd for her to do. Inuyasha silently made his way to her but stopped just a few feet short of her. He could tell that there was something odd about her. But for some reason he could not put his finger on it.

Silence grew around them all. No one was sure of what to make of not only Kikyou coming to them but also of the way she was acting. It was all just odd and no one knew if it was an act that was part of some plot she and Naraku had worked out. OR maybe she was just as she appeared. Lost and alone.

Finally Kikyou spoke. But her words were full of venom, but very, very soft.

" What have you done to me?"

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment more before he was, "what?" just incase he hadn't heard her right.

" I said, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" she yelled as she lifted her head to stare at Inuyasha. As soon as she had everyone notice the two new appendages twitching on top of Kikyou's raven black hair. "These," she shouted as she pointed to the ears that where in the same place as Inuyasha's, "and these," she continued as she held up her clawed hands, "And THIS," Kikyou screeched even loader and she held up her tail. "You are the only one who would wish such a thing on me or at lest the thing that follows you around like some… some… some dog. Or should I say 'like the Bitch' that she is. You completed the Shikon didn't you, and this was your wish for me. You wished that I knew what it was like to be in your place. All because I had asked you to become human. Something that would be less of a fight for you, something that people would except more, something more normal. But oh no you turned on me, I gave you love and this is how you repay me. By turning me into this vile beast. What exactly have I done to you do deserve this, to be this, this, thing."

Inuyasha stared at her as if she had grown a second head. He could not believe what she had just said. His emotions were going haywire in side of him. First and foremost she had called Kagome a bitch, no but him self could call Kagome a bitch and get away it unscathed. Then there was the matter that she thought they had done this to her to get back at for something Inuyasha had never even considered taking revenge for. And last but definitely not lest was that she referred to herself as a vile best, when she was the same thing as he was now.

Ever so slowly Inuyasha's head lowered. His bangs falling in front of his face to hide his eyes. But everyone could see the evil smirk that played across his face. When he finally spoke his voice came out as low and as freighting as any of the members' present had ever heard it. Sango and Miroku seemed to flinch as the harshness behind it as Shippo ran to hide behind them.

"You want to talk about love. You have never shown me love. If you loved me as much as you had clamed then you would never have asked for me to become a human. You had to of known that I would never be happy as a human. But as usual you could never think of any one but your self. How others would look at you if you were seen with a Hanyou. And also the fact that if I used the jewel you would no longer have to protect it. Another selfish gesture on your part. And finally," Inuyasha's voice sounded almost like a snarl, "no one and I MEAN NO ONE calls Kagome a bitch." Inuyasha head swung up to reveal his blood red eyes.

Kikyou stared into his eyes as she began to tremble with fear. Her new instincts were telling her to run. But there was also something telling her to stay and that Inuyasha would not hurt her. So she stood her ground. "I will not run Inuyasha if that is what you want me to do. I have brought down beast much larger then you with one arrow."

"Yes, but now you are half 'BEAST' yourself so you can not purify me." Inuyasha informed her, emphasizing the word Beast.

"Then I guess I will have to kill you with my bare hands." Kikyou rebutted.

"Not if I take your head first." a voice countered from the forest around them.

Everyone stopped and turned toward the origin of the voice. All their eyes settled on none other then Kagome.

She stood off to the side staring at everyone. The look in her eyes held nothing but hate. Something none had ever remembered seeing in Kagome's eyes before. Even the time she has lost her temper when Naraku had Sango steal the Tetsusaiga, was nothing compared to the emotion that she held in them now.

"You have no need to protect or defend me any more Inuyasha. Seeing how I had been such a burden to you before. I can take care of my self from now on." Kagome's voice was as cold as her gaze was. "That is all I ever was to any of you, wasn't I? I was never of any use, I mean come on, Miroku can see the shards, not quit as good as I can, but he still can see them none the less. Sango is a worrier, one I know that you would never feel unsafe with having covered your back. Shippo even has his part. He is the distraction. So were does that leave me? No where really. After all they only reason I stayed around is because I thought that maybe you might have some feeling for me, but hey you got the clay pot you can use as a bed toy, so really I'm not even need for that now am I?"

The others could hear the sorrow that Kagome tried so hard to hide. But she was unable to in front of them. In just a few seconds of just standing there it had hit her. They never really need her. She 'was' just the burden. And this latest even, her death, but proves that all the bit more.

All the emotions that Sesshoumaru had tried to teach her to hide were making their way to the surface. Then it hit why she had made her presents known instead of hiding from everyone like she had originally been. 'Someone' had called her a bitch. 'Someone' who didn't have to right call her such a name. 'Someone' who would pay for it as well.

Kagome's cool glare moved to Kikyou. Ever since the dead priestess was brought back to life Kagome had tried her best to be kind toward her, but now things got pushed a little to far. The longer Kagome glared at the fast her anger was rising.

"Control your anger before it controls you." A cool voice echoed out from behind Kagome. "Letting anger drive you will only lead you to failure."

"You bastard. You're behind this aren't you? You're the reason Kagome isn't acting like herself." Inuyasha growled out. Eyes still blazing red.

"No Inuyasha, I am not the reason. You are the one who could not protect her. You are the one who chose to promise the dead miko your life. You are the one, who pushed her away from you, so YOU would not get hurt. And as for the small changes, that is Naraku's doing not mine. I am just the one who trained her so she would take care of her own problem." Sesshoumaru's answered.

As Sesshoumaru's words sunk into Inuyasha's head, his eyes began to return to their Amber color. All of his features began to soften as well with realization of what it was exactly that Sesshoumaru said. This was indeed all his fault. He had never meant for any of this to happen.

"And what exactly is her 'problem'? Kikyou asked from behind Inuyasha.

"Why not ask her." Sesshoumaru answered back, turning his gaze the once miko beside him who held her head down.

Everyone's gaze as well went to Kagome.

Kagome let out such an evil laugh it would have put Naraku to shame. "My problem. You want to know what my problem is? If you have yet to figure that out then you are denser then I first thought." Kagome slowly lifted her gaze into everyone's view. Her scarlet orbs look much like Inuyasha's did only moments ago. It was then that everyone noticed the small triangle ears on the top of her head that resembled Kikyou's and Inuyasha's. Slowly Kagome's mouth turned into a smirk, one that resembled Inuyasha's but only with an evil twist that bared her fangs for all to see as she stared Kikyou down.

"My problem started the day I fell through that fucking well, when I got attacked by that fucking caterpillar bitch. Which she was after the jewel YOU could not protect. Then I released Inuyasha, whom was pinned to a tree by YOU. Then we had to deal with the asshole Naraku because he wanted YOU and the jewel that YOU could not protect. Then that witch brought YOU back. And ever since then all I have heard is 'Kikyou would have hit her target', 'Kikyou knew how to control her temper', 'Kikyou was prettier', and lastly 'I LOVE KIKYOU NOT YOU!' But never was it notice that I was the one who stuck by Inuyasha, I released him, I loved him even when he didn't love me, I fought for him and nearly died on many occasions, and it was ME who was there to pick him up every time YOU left him broken. SO NOW ask what my problem is."

They all stared at Kagome, never had they heard any of what came out of her mouth. The Kagome they knew was not one to point fingers. Yes they knew how she felt about Inuyasha and when he would sneak off to see Kikyou but never would she have spoken up about it and defiantly not in front of Inuyasha 'and' Kikyou. And the words that Kagome had used, all were surprised that she even knew some of the words. But after being around Inuyasha, they assumed, anyone would have a fowl mouth.

Everything grew quiet for a moment. Almost to quiet, as it seemed that everyone was thinking of what to do next. And it was Kikyou who chose to speak next.

"As it seems, someone has some major issues that need to be worked out. So I will take me leave now before the 'bitch' gets worse." That was the last thing Kikyou had the chance to say before Kagome was on her like white on rice.

No one what to do. If they should pull them apart for if they should just let them go. They all knew that if they were to try and pull them apart someone was bond to get hurt. Inuyasha was the most confused. The two major women in his life right now were trying to kill one another. Or well it was more like Kagome was killing Kikyou.

Kikyou had tried to defend herself, but was unable to. Kagome was too skilled and knew what she was doing when it came to using her claws. Kikyou never thought to train what so ever. Never had she thought she would need the use of her claw. She had amused that she would always have her bow and arrows to protect her. But now they were useless. Just as useless as she was now.

Kagome tore at Kikyou letting all the rage she felt spill out through the tips of her fingers. It was almost like she had no control over actions. Then it hit her what Sesshoumaru was talking about. In one smooth move Kagome lifted Kikyou off the ground and pinned her to a near by tree with one hand.

"I thought you said a 'worthy' opponent. This is just pathetic." Kagome's comment was directed toward Sesshoumaru.

"I did not have the knowledge that she to had become a hanyou. As a miko she would have been a descent challenge for you, but as she is she is as useless as a normal human. Just snap her neck and let us be on our way." Sesshoumaru stoic voice reached everyone's ears as he turned to leave.

Kikyou's eyes grew wide at Sesshoumaru's command. She now knew what true fear was like. Never before has she been so scared of anything in her life.

Kagome's hand tightened around Kikyou's neck. Kagome's face twisting into a look of almost pure disgust. But there was a hint of pleasure that shown its way through.

"Kagome stop this isn't like you. You would never kill any one no matter who there were or what they had done to you." Inuyasha called from behind Kagome. But she didn't listen as she continued to tighten her grip even more.

"Wait!" Kikyou wheezed out, only those with demon hearing could hear it though.

"Wait for what?" Kagome asked as her hand loosened a bit so Kikyou could talk better.

Kikyou's face flushed with relief. "How about a heal or a n exchange?" Kikyou asked. At lest Kagome let her grip loosen that was a good sign.

"What kind of a deal or trade?" Kagome's browse rose along with her question.

"What ever you want, in exchange for my life." Kagome appeared to be thinking this over. Her face never changing the expression that it had held.

"Very well," Kagome finally said, "a deal and an exchange. When Naraku falls and every thing is said and done with, I want my soul back before you leave this earth. That is the deal. The exchange is Inuyasha's life for yours."

Now it was Kikyou's turn to think for a moment or two. Yes she wanted to live for now and when she did go to hell it would have only been that small part of the their soul which she processed that would have gone with her. So that she could live with. (For now). But what she didn't know is if she could let Inuyasha go unpunished for what he had done to her. But yet if she were to die now she wouldn't get the chance anyhow.

"Fine." Kikyou squeaked out.

Slowly Kagome released Kikyou much to everyone's relief, manly Kikyou's. But she wasn't about to stick around to see if Kagome was truly going to stick to her end or not, so Kikyou fled the first chance she got.

Kagome, however, was now confused. The look everyone was giving was not the ones she expected or the ones she wanted. They all looked at her different now. As though she was a totally different person. She wasn't sure if she could stay with them or not. So she looked to Sesshoumaru only to see him walking away. Actually it almost looked like he was sneaking away but everyone knew the great Tai youkia did not sneak anywhere. Kagome's now turned back the deep brown that they had been before and her face softened.

"Sesshoumaru?" Came Kagome's timid voice. "What am I to do now?" She asked. For last few months it had been Sesshoumaru who had guided her. She was unable to do it for herself. With new demon blood in her body at times she was unable to think clearly with out getting to a rage over something or another. So she had learned to ask him what was expected from her now. After all he was the Tai youkia of these part as well. And she did fear him still. If he wanted her to follow him then that is what she would do. If he told her to die that is what she would do. Not because she loved him or anything but now being a demon her instincts told her to obey the higher-ranking males.

Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagome. He closed his eyes for a second and it almost looked like he was at a loss for words. Then when he did speak, what he said shocked all that stood with in hearing range.

"Now you live your life. My part is done. Do not look so shocked. This Sesshoumaru does have honor. YOU have showed your honor in many was and I have witnessed only but a few times. But today was one. It takes great courage and honor to release your enemy life you did just moments ago. For that I commend you. It was something I don't know if myself would have been able to do. OR really anyone else her. With what she had put you through, she was lucky it was you though. But however Naraku does NOT have honor. He chooses to manipulate people to do his bidding. Honestly it makes me sick. I agreed to my part on your restoration of life not because I felt sorry for you or even because of Naraku's deal. It was so that someday you may help with the downfall of the hanyou. You do not owe me so do not ask. You are one less creature that Naraku has control over now. If I had not helped he would have found some other way to restore your soul back in your body. And then he would have had complete control over you as he does Kagura, Kanna, the boy and all his other minions. You are better then that. Even I can see that." With that said Sesshoumaru inclined his head toward Kagome in acknowledge, then turn to walk away yet again.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome called out standing more like her old self. Her voice caused the great dog demon to stop, but he did not turn around, " Thank you." She called to him.

The great Lord Sesshoumaru continued his way down the dark path that night with the other looking after him. Only seconds latter a screech could be heard followed by a few giggles and soft child like voice call out, "Sesshoumaru-sama you did not have to hit Jaken so hard for it was Rin's idea to follow. I just wanted to see if Kagome-sama was going to be ok." and more giggles, "Oh Jaken get up it wasn't that bad and I'm sure if it was Sesshoumaru-sama did not mean it to be." "Speak for your self Rin, This Sesshoumaru meant it."

Kagome stood staring down the path with tears in her eyes. She was glad that need in side the great Ice Prince there was a warm heart. Now all she had to do was face the ones that she had hurt the most. Some over time hatred had filled Kagome's heart, but after see such kindness from one she had not expected it from at all, helped her realize that maybe she was wrong for hating everyone. Especially Inuyasha.

Slowly Kagome turned around to face everyone. All eyes were on her. She took a moment to look at everyone. She noticed that tears seemed to shine in all their eyes. Even Miroku's. Then she turned to Inuyasha who tears had already begun to fall. The sight before made her realize even more how much they all cared about her. Most of all, it made her realize how much Inuyasha cared about her.

Inuyasha was at the point were he couldn't take it any more. He had been with out Kagome for so long and now there she was in front of him. All he had to do was reach out and grab her, but something held him back. She was the one that had run from him so she had to be the one to come back to him. When the tears had started to fall he really hadn't noticed. But now that he did, he didn't know why he was cry and actually he really didn't care. All he wanted was Kagome. But, he began to think. It was him who had gotten mad at her. He was the one who was usually yelling at her because she did something that he had told her not. He was the one was harsh to her and called her name. Kagome had ever right to run. And that hurt the most.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha started but did not get the chance to get any more out seeing as Kagome had flung her self into his arms and clung to him. She was crying so hard that Inuyasha could feel her tears as they soaked through the fire rat.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I never should had done anything that I had done. And to think I was actually going to kill Kikyou. Just to see if I really could do. And that I had turned to Naraku for help after what had happened, I am so sorry and from now I will listen to you before I go running off after you have done something stupid." Kagome rambled.

"WOW WOW, After I have done something stupid. Who was the one…." and once again Inuyasha was unable to finish, this time Kagome and sealed his lips with hers…..

I LIE. I LIE.. I am sorry I really did think when I started this chapter that I would be the last, but I can't bring my self to end it. It's such a bad story, GOOD GOD I SUCK. But any way, enough bashing on my self. The Lemon is the next chapter and that one is the last. Then I devote what little time I have to TL, TH, TL, TD and Simple Touches. I have couple one shots I am working on as well. Just so everyone on FF.N knows the chapter is going to be really short for you guys, I am sorry but its FF.N's rules about lemons so if you want to see it go to MM. Org.

And thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. I am sorry I don't give enough credit where it is due. You are the reason why I have continued this story, even with how much I hate it myself. But I now how annoying it is when you're reading a story you really like then some one up and stops writing and never finish. I know most of you thought I was going to do that but I am not. Thank you once again to all who Reviewed and Read and Put up with this story.

Till Next time look to the stars (I am so corny, I NEED HELP)….. Ok I am a sugar high right now forgive me

Lammora


	13. Where do we stand now? Part Two

Sorry update. Realized I could have the other version on here so I changed it. You want the half way juicy one you will have to read it on MM . org.  
Warning: contains mild sex. And bad language

This is it. The last chapter. Maybe in the future I will write the epilogue, but I don't' know if it's really needed. And if I did it wouldn't be very long.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. But I still own the little black corner of my mind.

Chapter 13: A home of our own at last.

Keade's village came into view just as the sun had finally gone all the way down and left the darkness in its wake. The company was silent as they made the final steps of their journey.

The day before was hell yet heaven. No one really knew how to approach Kagome any more. After seeing her at first yesterday and the way she had sounded had scared them all more then any one of them cared to admit. Then it seemed out of the blue she was her old self again. They didn't know if she would stay that way around them or if by chance one of them would make her mad would she turn rabid dog on them again.

Inuyasha really didn't seem too concerned with the different sides of Kagome. He has seen them before just not as intense as they were yesterday. His head was still reeling from the kiss Kagome had given him and the little ones that had fallowed. He had no dough in his mind that he had 'his' Kagome back and there was nothing he was going to do to push her away again.

Kagome's mind still seemed fogy. Her Senses were still slightly new to her and she had never really got to use them just for fun. Almost every waking moment she was with Sesshoumaru they were working on using her senses while fighting. It was amazing to be able to take a moment or two to look around and listen to all the birds and bugs. She wondered if she would have a problem when she went back to her time with all the bad smells. She knew she would like the way her mother's cooking would smell, but then there were all of grandfathers home made potion….

"Oh shit." Kagome whispered breaking the silence for the first time it seemed that day.

Everyone looked at Kagome as if she had just grown a second head because they still were not use to her swearing like Inuyasha.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked as they all came to stop.

Kagome swallowed hard and looked at everyone with frightful eyes. "I forgot about my grandfather". Everyone looked at her confused till she explained. "My grandfather likes to try and purify demons. He has tried on Inuyasha since the first time they met and every time there after that Inuyasha has tried to put even a small piece of his body on the shrine grounds. Now he's probably going to try and purify me the second I walk in to my house or more like the second I get to the other side of the well. I can just hear him now, ' be gone you evil Kagome look a like demon, I am going to banish you,'" Kagome said trying to sound like her grandfather, " then he will through all kinds of things down the well like talismans, holy artifacts, holy oils, holy perfumes, and stuff like that. By the time he is done I will never get the smell out of me." Kagome ended in a wine.

Everyone stared at her blankly for a moment. "That was what you are worried about, is smelling like oils and perfumes for a little while." Inuyasha asked blandly.

Kagome stopped for a moment to ponder what Inuyasha had said. "Well, yeah, kind of. Your use to blocking out smells. I'm not. And…" She paused for a long moment. Her face took on a very sad expression as her head dropped to her chest. "What if my family is scared of me now? What if they don't love me any more?" She whispered sounding like a scared child.

No one knew how to respond for at first except for Inuyasha. Slowly her raped his arms around Kagome and pulled her tight against his chest. "Trust me Kagome, your family is not going to stop loving you just because of this. Your still the same Kagome deep down inside. And you always will be. I know it's going to be hard for you to understand just as it will be for them. But don't be afraid to go home and see them." Inuyasha soothed her in a very tender, very unlike Inuyasha voice.

Slowly Kagome looked up at him. "Wi..Will you come with me? Please?" She asked as tears streamed down her face.

"Of course I will." He answered. Then they all began to walk once more back to the village they all had come to call home.

It was evening when Kagome decided she was ready to go back and see her family. It had worried her greatly through the day as to how they would react to the changes she had gone through. She finally realized the only way to fine out was to go back and see.

Slowly Kagome pulled her self out of the well that stood on the shrine ground. She stood at the bottom of the stairs for what had seemed like hours, but Inuyasha just stood beside her waiting for when she was ready to do this herself.

Finally she slowly made her way out of the well house and up to the door of the house. Taking one last deep breath she slid the door open and stepped in.

"Mama, I'm home." Kagome called but there was no answer. "Mama?" She called again. But still no answer. Kagome began to check the house to see if anyone was home. When she made it to the kitchen she found a note.

Dear Kagome,

We have gone to visit your great Aunt in the States. Sorry we missed you. There is plenty of food in the fridge. We should be back by Tuesday. Love you dear.

Love

Mom, Grandpa, and Souta.

P.s please feed Buyo.

Kagome stared at the letter realizing she freaked her self out for nothing. Then she looked at the clock on the wall that showed not only the time but the date as well and realized that it was Sunday and that her family would not be home for a few more days.

Inuyasha slowly made his way up behind Kagome to try and peek at the letter but Kagome realized he was there before he had the chance.   
"They are gone. Won't be back for a couple of day." Kagome said answering Inuyasha's unspoken question.

Kagome slowly turned around to face Inuyasha who was staring at her. Slowly Kagome reached her hand up and cupped Inuyasha's check with it. She ran her fingers over his check bones down his neck to his chest, then but up to his chin then his lips. Slowly Kagome ran her fingers over them. She delighted in the way they twitched as she touched them. Slowly she rose on her tip toes to press her lips against Inuyasha's. She had at first intended it to be just a soft kiss. But slowly their passions collided and it turned into something more heated.

First Inuyasha pushed Kagome back until her legs came in contact with the table behind her. Then he lifted her up and set her on it, never once releasing her mouth from the kiss she had started but he made more passionate. There tongues both seemed to be fighting for dominance, however Inuyasha was winning not only with the upper battle but also with the battle of subduing Kagome's body into doing as he pleased with it.

Gently and ever so slowly Inuyasha picked Kagome up and placed her on the table as he pushed her legs apart to stand in between them. Once she he was happy with her position he begin to push his groin against hers, which earned him a delight full moan that encouraged him to continue with his assault.

If you had just walked into the kitchen the seen before you, would have looked very erotic. Two hounyus locked together in a very passionate embrace. Both showing as much passion as the other. They seemed to be fighting yet dancing all at the same time.

No words came out of their mouths, both were to busy for that.

Inuyasha finally had had enough and began to remove Kagome's clothing in a great frenzy. Her shirt was the first to go. It was flung across the room and landed on the stove. The wrap she had to use was a bra was next, it was sliced a way with out a care and flung on the floor.

Kagome first instinct was to cover herself as Inuyasha leaned back to take a good look at her. But he didn't let her, before her arms made it to her chest Inuyasha has grabbed them and held them out so her could see her. Even with her new found courage Kagome was still shy and Inuyasha knew that but he had planed to make her feel more comfortable.

Slowly he let go of her arms, which Kagome let fall to her sides knowing that if she tried to cover her self again he would only grab them again. Kagome was amazed as Inuyasha removed his own shirts. Even after all the battles he had been in and all the wounds he had once received the only scare he had was from the arrow that once held him to a tree by Kikou.

Once his both the fire rat robe and his undershirt was removed Inuyasha attacked Kagome once again. Letting both his hands explore her entire body that was uncovered just as Kagome did the same.

Time had seemed to stand still for the two of them. The air around them continued to move though but it was laced with both of their energies. On the surface neither knew what was happening but in their hearts they knew. They had began, with out the direct intention to, the mating ritual.

Ever so carefully Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and carried her up and into her room and laid her on her bed. Slowly Inuyasha laid down with her. Never in his life did he think he would ever have a woman as beautiful as Kagome in his arms like this. Yes he had fantasies about doing so with Kikou, but he knew it would never happen. But with Kagome, it was more then he had planed.

Again Inuyasha went on removing the rest of both their clothes and did not stop untill both with laying naked to each other.

"Is this was you really want Kagome? I have to know before I go any farther. I don't know what will happen once I start. I have waited for this day all my life and now that its here, I don't want any thing to go wrong." Kagome could see all of Inuyasha emotions clearly as he spoke to her.  
"Yes Inuyasha this is what I want. You and no other. And I would never want you to stop once you start. I know there will be pain. I know that this will be forever. And that's all I ever wanted. You forever." Tears shown in Kagome's eyes as she freely and willingly gave her self to Inuyasha.

After Kagome's words he couldn't say anything. But he knew no words were need of him at this time now. Kagome would be able to understand every thing he had to say with or with out words. She had always been able to do so.

The air around them seemed to crackle with its power causes Kagome to gasp. She could not only feel Inuyasha himself, but also the power that laid with in him. The power that in a short while would become part of her as well.

The sensation it's self was also to much for Inuyasha. The power build up, but also the emotional build up inside him.

Then it happened. The energies surrounding them turned into one. Neither could catch their breath.

They both sunk their teeth into the others right shoulder as they both fell over the edge of ecstasy.

They were surrounded by each other. Their energies that had become one, settled its self back into them each equally. Their bodies still soaked in sweat, clung to one another. That's when they knew, life, their life was complete.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as tears rolled out of her eyes.

"And I love you 'my' Kagome." With that said, they both drifted off into a very peaceful sleep in each others arms at last.

That is it. WEOBL is over. Its done. Let me know how badly you want the epilogue. I have other stories I am working on. One will not be posted until it is finished. Actually there are two, one is going to be very long, and the other is really short. More them likely shorter then this one. I am going to continue my other stories. Which right now I am stuck on one. Simple touches update is ready more or less, but its on a different computer. One that does not have a cd writer on it so I can't save it and put on this computer which is the only computer in the house with internet right now. So I am hoping to get a pen drive( or what ever they are called) so I can transfer it with out having to rewrite it.

Thank you to all who been patent with me. Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews. I hope to hear from you once more on the story, but I also home to hear from you on my other stories as well.  
THANK YOU SO MUCH ONCE AGAIN.

Lammora Moonstar


End file.
